


Something has to give

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Day 5, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Short, Smart Stiles, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Stiles Gets Pushed Out of the Pack, because i have no control, might continue later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: The pack has been distancing themselves from Stiles but haven't been able to cut him out because of the information he brings. After a stretch of peace it's about to become official.For day 5 of my belated Steter Week: Stiles gets pushed out of the pack





	Something has to give

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to write a one shot. Nice and conclusive. I wrote this instead. Enjoy.

Stiles, despite what people said, was not stupid. Quite the opposite in fact. Which meant he was perfectly aware of what the pack was trying to do. He’d noticed them pulling away from him. Less contact, less talking, fewer invitations to pack events. He knew what it meant.

They were trying to push him out.

Trying being the important word. They couldn’t fully push him out, not when he was so useful. After all it was Stiles who kept providing the information they needed. Maybe they could ask Peter but none of them really trusted him.

It was kind of hypocritical since Scott, Allison, and Jackson were all involved in the pack now. The huntress who’d captured two beta’s so they could be tortured in her basement, the unruly beta who forced Derek to bite a mass murderer against his will, and a murder lizard.

Sure, _that_ made a good pack. Stiles was definitely the weak link there.

He didn’t look up when he heard the window open. He didn’t need to. Only one person climbed through the window to see him anymore. Also the wards told him who it was but, they were basically superfluous at this point.

Stiles kept his focus on his research of different Fae’s. It hadn’t come up with the pack yet, they hadn’t noticed, but he’d spotted a couple odd things that could be explained by a Fae presence and Peter had confirmed they used to visit the Hale lands. Stiles would rather know everything he could ahead of time. Especially since some of them required careful deals and some of them just required shows of power and getting it wrong had an 85% chase of getting them eaten.

“You’re going about this wrong.” Peter said from behind him. Not within arm’s length though. He’d learnt his lesson about being too close to Stiles when he officially announced his presence.

“I’m doing excellent work here so I’ll assume you’re not talking about the Fae issue.”

“Oh, I’m quite certain you have that well in hand. I was talking about the pack. We both know what they’re doing.”

Stiles just hummed in response. He and Peter had gotten closer since the pack started pushing him an away. Peter was on the outskirts himself. Their almost-friendship didn’t stop Peter from being his naturally manipulative self. Stiles didn’t hold it against him, it was who he was, besides Stiles gave as good as he got.

Peter liked being the centre of attention. If Stiles didn’t give him his full attention Peter would offer information sooner to catch his attention. Plus he was actually making progress with this. God, there were a lot of Fae.

“You’ve got it backwards. You’re acting like you need them. You don’t. They need you.”

“Peter.” Stiles said as he spun the chair around so he could actually look at Peter. “This had been going on for a while and you’ve barely commented on my actions. Never mind directly talking to me. What’s happening?”

Peter just watched him for a moment. This was how a lot of their interactions went. Both of them trying to gain information, understand the other, without giving anything away. It was like a game for them. A game where they were both waiting for something to give. Eventually the status quo would change and they’d have to change with it to survive.

“It’s been quiet.” Peter said plainly. They’d gone almost two weeks without a serious incident. Stiles hadn’t been to any pack meeting since the first week. Peter’s gaze was calculating and Stiles knew this interaction would impact how Peter saw him. For better or for worse was still to be seen.

 “By our standards.” Stiles agreed, his voice just an uninformative as Peter’s, but he knew.

Something had given.

“They’re going to make it official.”

…Oh.

Stiles stared at Peter, who stared right back.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew, he had known this was coming. Really there was only so long he could something like this off, especially when no one in the pack really seemed to be putting up an argument for him. Peter would, of course, but Peter was barely pack himself.

If they made it official – when – when they made it official Stiles was going to have to make choices he’d been ignoring. He wouldn’t stay in a pack that had officially pushed him out, even he had more pride than that, but it wasn’t a simple step out. He was involved now. He wasn’t a werewolf, banshee, or hunter, but he was a Spark and fuck them if they thought that meant nothing and Stiles could go back to being just another oblivious human.

He knew more than almost all of them put together. He’d read the Argent beastiary all the way through. He’d kept half a dozen poorly trained werewolves from getting themselves murdered by any number of things.

They _needed_ him.

He’d discovered this world and unravelled its secrets. He’d taught himself how to survive as a human among werewolves. He’d taught himself how to wield his magic. He knew who to talk to, where to find things, and how much to offer for what he wanted.

 _He_ didn’t need _them_.

“Do you have a suggestion?” Stiles asked Peter, who’d allowed him his moment of fury without comment. Now though, with Stiles’s budding power preparing to bloom, he smirked.

“Actually you have the suggestion.” He said, indicating the research Stiles had been doing. Stiles glanced at it and confusion flitted over his face before it was replaced with understanding. He looked away from it, back at Peter, and raised an eyebrow.

“And what will you be doing?”

“Oh, you know me Stiles.” Peter said with a sharp grin. “I like power. I like the smart ones. I like you.”

“Yeah, you always have.” Stiles said with an amused smile. He finally stood from his chair and stretched. This was going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not. It always had been but he’d been hoping to put it off just a little longer.

It wasn’t exactly fun to face his friends abandoning him because they didn’t think he was strong enough.

“Are you staying the night?”

“Are you offering?”

“You keep your hands above my waist, and you don’t talk to anyone about what happens in this room.”

“I would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven is probably going to be a to-be-continued fic too. So, whichever one seems more popular I'll probably work on first. Or just, whichever I can actually write for.


End file.
